


Baby, It's Time to Get Comfortable

by bigcookie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcookie/pseuds/bigcookie
Summary: Tobin can't stop thinking about the girl she saw outside her normal coffee spot, luckily for her, Kelley has a new friend in town.





	1. Chapter 1

“Morena!” a voice shrieks nearby. “Look what you made me do! You made me drop my croissant!”

Tobin turns at the commotion and watches as the girl shakes her head at her dog and then looks to the ground at the fallen piece of pastry. She chuckles as the woman turns toward her dog and puts her hands on her hips, feigning sternness.

“We’ve talked about this,” the woman grumbles, “I know you want to play with the squirrels, but you can’t. You’re lucky I already finished my coffee.”

Now in total amusement, Tobin continues to watch as the girl seems to consider picking up the half-eaten croissant, only to huff and pull the dog back toward the coffee shop behind her while the dog steals glances at the park where a couple of squirrels dig around. Right away, as the girl walks toward where Tobin is sitting near the door, Tobin’s eyebrows raise because _holy shit, this girl is beautiful_ , she thinks.

A few minutes later, the girl comes back outside and sits at the table where she tied her dog. She has a fresh croissant in hand and narrows her eyes at the dog before taking her first bite. “You better not make me drop this one,” Tobin hears her mutter.

Tobin, now finished with her coffee, decides to head to practice a little early since sitting there and staring at a stranger and her dog might not be the best excuse for being late. As she heads to the field, she hopes that by some fate she will run into the croissant girl again. She found the whole interaction between the human and canine pair endearing and incredibly adorable, especially after realizing the girl was stunning, loved dogs, and apparently liked croissants enough to buy a new one despite having eaten most of the one she dropped. _My kind of woman_ , Tobin thinks. Safe to say, Tobin’s day was made.

* * *

“Tobin, hurry up!”, Alex shouts. “You’re wearing a t-shirt and jeans, you shouldn’t take longer than us to get ready. Tell her to hurry up, Allie. Otherwise Kelley is going to kill us if we’re late.”

“She’s fine, Alex. We should be happy she’s putting in a little extra effort given Kelley said her friend Christen is going to be there.” Allie whispers the last part, not wanting Tobin to hear about the girl that Kelley secretly hopes Tobin will hit it off with.

“Fine.” Alex huffs. “You’re right. It’d be cool if this actually works, but still, how hard is it to put on a t-shirt.”

Tobin walks out of her room while slipping her shoes on. “Okay, I’m ready. Sorry, guys.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Alex puts up her hand as Tobin starts to walk toward the door. “Your makeup looks amazing and I know these are your best jeans. What’s with the get-up?”

Tobin just shrugs. “I don’t know, chill. I just want to look nice, okay?” she says. Really though, Tobin couldn’t stop thinking about the croissant girl and how, if she ran into the girl tonight by chance, then she wanted to look good. Even if she didn’t see the girl, which was more likely than the other option, Tobin knew the mere thought was psyching her up and giving her added confidence and energy, so she was happy for the extra motivation to try harder, even if it came from one glance at a pretty girl.

“Fine, I’ll leave it. You really do look good though,” Alex smirks.

“Okay, great. Tobin looks hot, we look hot, now let’s go before Kelley asks where we are.” Allie exclaims as she pushes the other two girls out the door so Tobin can lock up and they can head to the bar.

Twenty minutes later and the three girls walk into the bar to see, or mostly hear, Kelley in the back bragging about winning something. _Darts,_ Tobin thinks. Allie breaks off to go find Bati since he was meeting them there and Alex pulls Tobin to the bar to grab their first round.

The bar is pretty full, but the space is broken up perfectly so the crowd doesn’t feel overwhelming. Tobin loves this bar because in addition to good drinks, the architecture is warm and inviting, and she’s always had good memories here. As Tobin follows Alex toward where they last saw Kelley, they both hear the girl before they see her. “Guys! You have to meet Christen, dude.” Kelley directs toward them, a little loudly given their approach.

“Who?” Tobin asks. She honestly thought it was just their usual gang tonight.

As Tobin tries to remember Kelley mentioning bringing a new friend, she looks up to see Kelley grab the arm of a girl behind her and pull her around.

“Alex, Tobin. This is my friend from college, Christen. She just moved and settled in and   _finally_ agreed to come out with us.” Kelley says while knocking shoulders with the girl as she lets go of her arm to move in between Tobin and Alex.

_ Oh no…. _ Tobin thinks.   _It can’t be. It is. It’s croissant girl._ Tobin is sure her face looks more horrified than anything else, but she feels like she can’t breathe after actually seeing this girl up close and making eye contact. _Yup, even more breathtaking than I thought. Oh god, why did I wear a t-shirt and she’s straight up in the hottest dress I’ve ever seen and here I am…_ Tobin’s thoughts get interrupted as Alex moves and reaches out for a quick hug.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” she says. “Kelley has said only good things and that’s surprising coming from her.” Alex smiles as she drapes her arm over Kelley’s shoulder and beams even more at Christen.

Christen smiles back and returns the greeting before glancing to Tobin and faltering a little as the girl just stares wide eyed back. “Yeah, it’s great to meet you too, and I’m sure Kel is just waiting for the right time to really say what she wants. Right, Kel?” Christen teases.

Kelley let’s go of Tobin and plays along as she puts her hand over her heart and says, “Press! You know I couldn’t say a bad thing about you if I tried. Plus, those arms may look skinny, but they pack a punch!” she winks. Kelley turns to Tobin and nudges her a little before saying, “Dude, are you going to say hi or are you broken?”

The thing is, Tobin might actually be broken. _This is insane_ , she thinks. _She’s the croissant girl._

“The what?” Kelley asks.

Oh no…she said that last part out loud. Fucking perfect.

Tobin looks around and sees Alex and Kelley giving her weird looks and Christen a little wide eyed as she recognizes what Tobin is talking about.

“You saw that?” the girl asks.

Tobin brings her hand up to her neck, suddenly embarrassed and without the confidence she had just minutes ago. “I…uh…yeah. I kind of saw you drop your croissant the other day. I was just getting coffee and answering some emails before practice and I didn’t mean to like watch you or anything, but you were like talking to your dog, who is crazy cute by the way, and then you got another croissant and just seemed so…I don’t know. I just remember you is all. Sorry.” She starts to mumble an apology as she realizes she rambled a bit. “Sorry, I’m Tobin.” She reaches out for a handshake and tries to actually introduce herself since that is what they’re supposed to be doing.

Christen smiles and shakes her hand and says, “It’s nice to meet you, Tobin. I’m Christen, although croissant girl does have a nice ring to it.”

They are quickly interrupted as Kelley asks, “Um, what the hell is a croissant girl? Also, you two have met?”

Alex just shakes her head along with Kelley, clearly confused by the two other girls’ interaction and wondering the same thing.

Christen figures she should explain since Tobin still seems incredibly embarrassed. “I was walking my dog, Morena, the other day and went to grab some coffee and a snack when she pulled the leash really quickly and I dropped a croissant I was eating. I guess Tobin was there and witnessed the whole thing, which is embarrassing, but yeah, I might have been talking out loud to my dog like a crazy person during the whole thing too.”

Tobin adds, “Yeah, I just heard someone like yelp and saw her with the dog. It was all really endearing, by the way, not crazy.” She directs that last part toward Christen before turning back to Kelley and Alex.

Hearing all of this, Kelley just grins. “Well, that sounds like a meet-cute if I’ve ever heard one, right Al?” Alex smirks a little but just shakes her head at Kelley. “But seriously, Tobin, Chris is amazing and she’s in the group from now on, so get used to seeing her, with or without a croissant, okay? Come on, Chris let’s go meet Allie and Bati. You’re going to love Allie, she is just like Alex but way less intimidating.” Kelley grasps Christen’s arm and directs her to the other end of the room where Allie can be seen sitting with Bati and talking with some other guys.

After watching the pair walk away, Tobin turns back to Alex only to find the girl grinning and clearly holding in a laugh. “What?” she asks.

“Oh nothing.” Alex smirks. “Croissant girl. Really?” Tobin chuckles and shakes her head.

“Don’t start, Al.”

“I’m just saying, Kelley has been wanting you to meet Christen for a while now and you two have already been having adorable little run ins by the park. It’s perfect, Tobs.” Alex wraps her arm around the other girl.

Tobin glances back across the bar and watches as Christen, Allie, and Kelley are clearly getting along and Bati just smiles politely at the group of girls. Maybe Alex is right, Tobin thinks. Maybe this is perfect. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I just saw her walking her dog and drop a piece of bread, it’s not like we actually met or anything. But God, she’s beautiful isn’t she?” Tobin spaces a little as she thinks about Christen’s eyes, even before she got a close look at the girl, those eyes were hard to forget. Tobin hears Alex agree with a hum before realizing what the other had said, “Wait! Kelley has been talking to you about Christen and me meeting? What the hell, dude. Why didn’t you tell me? Did you know she would be here tonight?”

Alex at least has the decency to look a little bothered by lying to her best friend, but confesses. “Yeah, she told Allie and I a couple of weeks ago when Christen finalized her move. I’m sorry, babe. You know I wanted to tell you, but Kelley made us promise. We were hoping you two would get along, you two kind of seem perfect for each other and Kelley was strangely serious about the whole thing, so I knew she really put a lot of thought into the it. You’ve been so happy the past year and after everything, we just want to make sure the next person to come along only makes you even happier. From what I’ve heard and from what I know, though, Christen seems really great, so just keep an open mind about the whole thing, okay?”

Tobin just nods. She has been happier lately and it would be great to actually find someone who can bring out even more contentment, someone who she just fits with and connects with, someone who she can grow with. She doesn’t want to get ahead of herself, but if Kelley honestly thinks her and Christen would be good together, maybe that someone could be Christen someday. The thought just makes Tobin smile. “It’s okay, Al. I understand, really. To be honest, the reason I put in a little extra effort tonight was in case I ran into the croissant girl. I never told you guys about that day, but I couldn’t get that girl out of my mind. It’s crazy that it’s Christen.”

Alex just hums again and slowly sips her drink before replying, “Maybe it’s fate.”

Maybe it is, Tobin thinks. God, she hopes it is.

* * *

Three rounds, two Kelley dart wins, and a nearly violent Kelley loss later, the group is starting to slow down. The girls have also had a few fans give their regards and Tobin is starting to fade after having to seem less tipsy than she is when someone comes up to her to tell her how much their daughter looks up to her. God, she loves being that role model for someone, but right now she just wants a burger and sleep. And to be somewhere a little less loud and way less crowded.

Christen has effortlessly fit in with everyone and Tobin can’t help but feel like it would be impossible for the girl to have not charmed everyone around her. She’s kind, funny, a little shy compared to Kelley and the others, but so clearly _good_.

“Tobin.” She hears. “Tobin.”

“What?” she turns and finds Christen looking at her softly and offering a small smile at her obvious daydreaming.

“I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go grab some coffee or food or something. You seem a little tired, and I know I could do with a walk.” Christen says as she hopes to spend some alone time with Tobin after having mostly spent the evening hanging with the others.

Tobin just smiles, because that sounds perfect. “Yeah, that sounds good. I’m actually starving.”

The pair tell the others they are heading out for some food and Christen thanks everyone for welcoming her into their group and lets them know she can’t wait to hang out again. She tells Allie and Alex she will see them the next day since they apparently already planned to go get their nails done together. Tobin goes to tell Kelley bye and Kelley pulls her aside for a second and gently says, “She’s a good one, Tobin. And you’re a good one too, don’t forget that, okay?” Tobin nods and starts to pull away when Kelley chuckles, “Go have fun with your croissant girl, Romeo.” Tobin just shakes her head and grumbles _asshole_ under her breath as she moves toward the door to meet Christen so they can head to the all-night diner a few blocks down.

By the time their food comes, Tobin and Christen have nearly made it through all of the easy stuff like _what’s your favorite band and what’s your favorite movie_ , or even, _what is your most embarrassing memory and what’s your favorite thing to do on rainy days_. They were through the simple questions and had already begun to learn that they really did fit well together, as evidenced by wide grins and shy smiles exchanged throughout their late-night meal. As Christen sips on her coffee and Tobin sticks with water, both girls realize this night is coming to an end.

Tobin just smiles and asks, “So, croissants, huh?”

Christen just brings her hand to her face and blushes, “Oh god, I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Tobin just laughs. “I really like croissants okay! And normally Morena is really well-behaved but apparently, she really wanted to see the squirrels that day. Also, at least I didn’t pick it up off the ground or something, I mean I wanted to, but I didn’t.”

Tobin can’t stop chuckling thinking about how she actually noticed Christen contemplate picking the pastry up off of the sidewalk. “Trust me, I know. I saw you looking at it. But seriously, the whole thing was cute. Morena is really adorable, I’d love to meet her sometime. I love dogs.”

“Well, what if we grabbed coffee one day and I could bring Morena along and then you can be there to witness any more pastry casualties. Would that be okay?” Christen asks, shyly.

Tobin once again just smiles. “Yeah, that would be perfect. Plus, if Morena makes you drop anything, I’ll be there with these quick reflexes.” Tobin tries not to laugh as she pretends to drop and catch a spoon. “But seriously, coffee with two beautiful girls sounds perfect.”

Christen smiles softly and asks, “Beautiful, huh?”

Tobin just chuckles. “Oh, yeah. Breathtaking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck crystals and a few firsts for Tobin and Christen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to get this out way earlier, sorry for that. Will hopefully have longer updates from here on out. Enjoy!

Tobin loves Fridays. 

She loves the feeling of an impending weekend and the way the city comes to life with people no longer encumbered by a full work week ahead. She loves that her favorite café a few blocks from her house has a salmon lunch special that’s the perfect pre-practice meal. She loves that practices are light and usually short, just long enough to run through the team’s tactics for their game the next day and get their legs moving a little. She loves the anticipation of games, only a day away and giving her and her teammates all evening to relax and get ready to do what they all love. 

Tobin loves Fridays. Usually. 

Today, she’s not feeling the love she normally has for the day. 

Today, Tobin is sitting a coffee shop in downtown Portland – one of her favorite coffee places from when she used to live in the Rose City. She’s happy to be back and she’s excited for the game the next day, a game that should prove competitive in the best way just like Tobin likes, but today Tobin wishes she was staring at the beautiful brunette she had quickly grown close to, and not at the light rain falling in the city she no longer called home. 

“Tobin, what do you think?” 

“Tobin?”

“Huh?” Tobin finally answers, turning back to face her friends after getting a little caught up in her own thoughts. “What’d you say?”

Kelley just rolls her eyes. “We asked what you thought about going to Sonny’s place later? She wants to order in and watch the men’s game together.”

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds good. Anything beats sitting in the hotel, so I’m up for anything.” 

“Ok. Good. Now we have to tell her what food to get, though.” Alex adds. “Last time we went to her place she tried to order pizza and I can’t eat cheese, so. You know what, I’ll just text her right now.” 

Tobin and Kelley watch as Alex pulls out her phone and starts typing forcefully. They just catch each other’s eyes and laugh at their friend’s need to be in control. It usually comes in handy, especially with Tobin and Kelley being fairly chill about pretty much everything. 

“So, Chris told me she sent you a good luck charm. Any chance I can see it? You know, get some of that luck too.” Kelley asks. 

Tobin smiles a little, thinking about the package that showed up at her house one day while she was at practice. “It’s not for you, Greedy. But, yeah, you can see it. It’s at the hotel in my bag. Plus, it’s not anything special,” Tobin tries to play it cool. “It’s just a note with an inspirational quote and a little crystal thing.”

“A what?” Kelley asks. 

“It’s a little crystal, for good luck or whatever. Amethyst, it’s supposed to help you trust yourself or something. I don’t know. Christen said she just wanted to send some positive energy and this was a way she knew how, so.”

Kelley chuckles. “A crystal? That’s very Californian of her. I still want to see it, though. Also, only one date and she’s already buying you a rock, huh? That must have been some coffee.” 

Alex interjects at Kelley’s teasing. “Kel, leave her alone. I think it’s cute.”

“Thanks, Al. And shut up, Kelley.” Tobin shakes her head and starts fiddling with her empty coffee cup. Suddenly nervous thinking about her time with Christen the other day. “It wasn’t a date, either, it was just coffee. So, chill.” 

“Ok. Fine. But, seriously, Chris told me she had a great time and I know you two have been texting a lot, so I’m happy for you. Also, if this _crystal_ is so cool, I want my own. So, tell Christen to get to reading my aura or whatever and find me a rock.” 

Tobin just smiled and shook her head again. She really wishes she was spending today with Christen, but she guesses spending the day with her closest friends in one of her favorite places isn’t so bad. 

XX

Apparently, good luck crystals really work. At least, that’s what Tobin and her friends are thinking as Tobin shows them the crystal and note back in their hotel room, fresh after their hard-fought 2-1 win against Portland. 

“Sign me up me for one of these,” Allie says, handing the stone over to Tobin, letting the girl put it back into the little bag it came with. “I mean, if it gets us wins like this, I’ll buy a couple of rocks and carry them around.” 

“I want a blue one,” Kelley adds. 

Tobin smiles, genuinely believing Christen’s good luck charm worked. They really should have finished that game with a draw. By some divine intervention, they were able to string some crisp passes from the back and finish with Tobin volleying a cross from Kelley directly into the net just a few minutes before the final whistle blew. It was a beautiful play, and Tobin felt like she was still riding the adrenaline high from the win. 

“Where’s the card?” Alex asks, standing a little behind the group and sifting through her clothes as she packs before their flight in a few hours. “You said she sent some quote too, right?”

“Yeah, here.” Tobin goes to hand the little card to Alex. “But, no making fun of it ok? I like it.”

“ _Do the earth a favor, don’t hide your magic_ ” Alex reads, evoking a few ‘awws’ from the others and a blush from Tobin. “Wow, that’s nice, Tobs.”

“When we grabbed coffee, she asked me about soccer. I told her it was like magic. That playing felt like something I couldn’t explain, just like magic. So, yeah.” Tobin shrugs, feeling a little embarrassed at her inability to articulate her feelings for soccer in a more eloquent manner. She hides her discomfort by tucking the amethyst and accompanying card back into the shirt she rolled them in at the beginning of the trip, getting them safely secured for their flight home.  

Allie quickly slings her arm around Tobin and says, “It’s great, Harry. You really got a good one.”

Kelley just grins as Allie then moves and grabs her by the shirt and now begins pulling her out of the room. “You and your magic, _Harry_.” Kelley emphasizes, pointing out Tobin’s description of soccer might hold a little connection to her love for Harry Potter. Allie just pulls her harder. 

“Ok, enough out of you, O’Hara. You need to finish packing. See you guys in a few.” Allie says, finally getting Kelley to quit teasing Tobin. 

The trio of roommates have just made it home after their flight when Tobin grabs a water bottle and goes to lay out on the patio, desperate to hear the waves and feel the ocean air after a few days away. She opens her phone and scrolls back through her messages with Christen, stopping at the text Christen sent right after the game. 

** Christen ** : The magic….I really get it now. All of it. That was wow.

** Christen ** : Seriously, Tobin. That was amazing. Congrats, superstar. You guys really deserved that win. 

** Tobin: ** I really should be thanking you. It was my new good luck charm, no doubt :)

Tobin glanced at the rest of the messages before deciding to start the conversation back up, now that she was home. 

** Tobin: ** Just got home. About to pass out, but wanted to see if you were free sometime this week? I know you’ll be busy with work, but I’d really like to see you.

It wasn’t until she was settled into bed that she received a reply. 

** Christen: ** I’d really like to see you too! Work should be better this week, second full week and all….so, maybe Friday? 

** Tobin ** : Friday it is. 

They continued to text back and forth for a little while, talking more about the game and Christen’s day. By the time she was falling asleep, Tobin couldn’t stop thinking about the next week. Her and Christen had decided to grab coffee again the next day before taking Morena to the beach, but it was their dinner on Friday that Tobin couldn’t get out of her mind. _A date._ That’s what Christen had called it when Tobin asked if dinner was ok. This was going to officially be a date, and Tobin couldn’t wait. 

XX

“You’re taking her to a bar?”

“It’s not a bar. It’s a restaurant. It _has_ a bar, like most restaurants. It’s not a bar….is it?” Tobin asks, suddenly second guessing the place she picked for the first part of her and Christen’s date. 

“I mean...” Kelley starts. 

“It’s not a bar. Can’t you see how nervous she is already? Lay off.” Alex defends as she throws a glare at Kelley. 

The three are gathered around their kitchen counter as Tobin shows the restaurant’s website to her friends. She wanted their opinion on whether it was a good place for a first date dinner or not. 

It was on the top floor of a nice hotel right near the water. The place had huge floor to ceiling windows that showed the incredible surrounding views and seemed to have a really cool and romantic atmosphere. Tobin heard good things about the food, and while the place was recognized for their unique cocktails, she read they had a decent wine list too. She figured it would be a good spot. She knew it was a little bit much, but she hasn’t been out with a girl that she actually cared about in a while. The last few dates she’s been on, she’s let the girl decide and that usually meant some overcrowded bar on a rooftop with a pool and lounge chairs. This place, at least, had appropriate seating. _Christen deserves real chairs_ , Tobin thinks. 

“So, yes? No? I really want this to be a good dinner, guys.” Tobin pleads. 

“It’s perfect, Tobin.” Alex says. 

Kelley hums her agreement. “It’s good, Tobs. I was just messing with you. It looks really nice, but not too much, and I’ve heard good things, so, go for it. Y’all could eat tacos from a truck and sit in the sand, and Christen would love it, so relax. It’s going to be great.” Kelley adds, knowing her friend is nervous because she really likes Christen. Kelley decides she probably needs to lay off the teasing for a while, at least until the two get more serious and then it’s game on. 

Tobin scrolls through the pictures again, breathing a sigh of relief. “Ok, good. Now, I just need to figure out what to do after….any suggestions?” She says as she turns to her friends, who are now scrounging around the kitchen for food. It was early Tuesday before their practice and Tobin couldn’t blame them, she was hungry too. “Let’s just go grab breakfast and you guys can bounce ideas off me, yeah?”

“Ooo, yes!”

“Perfect!”

XX

“Morena!” Christen calls from around the corner. The dog heard the doorbell ring and took off toward the front of the house, all while releasing protective barks. 

“It’s ok, girl. It’s just Tobin. You know Tobin.” Christen addresses the dog, as she moves to the front door. 

Since Christen had met Tobin, she’s really only seen the girl in either athletic clothes or simple jeans and t-shirts, but now standing at her front door holding a bouquet of flowers, stands the soccer player wearing a black dress. 

“Wow,” Christen accidentally says out loud. She would be embarrassed but it seems Tobin is too mesmerized by Christen’s own outfit to even notice the girl’s slip up. Christen was wearing a fitted maroon dress, which was clearly the right choice given Tobin’s yet to say a word. 

It took Morena jumping up to sniff the flowers to shake Tobin out of her daze. “Oh. Hey. Sorry, these are for you.” Tobin finishes, handing the flowers over as she steps into the foyer, reaching down to say hello to Morena before glancing back up at Christen. “You look stunning, by the way. I didn’t mean to stare, but well, you really do look great.”

“Thank you, Tobin. These are beautiful, and you look great too, truly. I love that dress.” Christen just smiles as she brings the fresh flowers to her nose. She turns toward the kitchen, needing to put the flowers in some water, as she smirks over her shoulder. “And besides, maybe I want you to stare.” she says, before disappearing into the house. 

Tobin just laughs as Morena keeps wiggling around her feet, looking for more attention from Tobin. _Oh, yeah, tonight is going to be fun,_ Tobin thinks. 

Turns out, the restaurant _was_ perfect. 

They had an earlier reservation, Tobin wanted to make sure they caught the sunset and made the most of the views. She’d managed to time things correctly and right as they finished their entrees and waited for dessert, did the sky out above the waves start to shift into the perfect mixture of orange and pink. 

Christen was sipping the last of her wine and watching as Tobin gazed out the window. She set her glass down softly before extending her hand a little to slip it into Tobin’s, which was resting on the table casually as the girl looked on at the few surfers in the water. 

Tobin smiled as she felt Christen’s hand. She looked back over at her date and found an equally soft smile. 

“Tonight has been great, Tobin.” Christen said. “I didn’t even know this place existed, but everything has been amazing.”

Tobin couldn’t help but agree. She had high hopes, but the food was even better than she expected and the place was the exact balance of intimate and cool that Tobin wanted for this night. 

“Yeah, it has been good, huh?” Tobin asked, leaning back as Christen pulled her hand back to take another sip of her wine. “I’m really glad you liked it though, I’ve never been here so I was worried it might not live up the hype.”

“Well, I think it was perfect.”

“Me too,” Tobin added just as the waiter dropped off their dessert. 

They didn’t end up actually leaving for another 30 minutes, so caught up in conversation and trading bites of each other’s respective desserts. By the time they made it down to the street, it was dark out. 

The drive to their next destination was a quiet one with only the radio playing softly in the background. Christen, however, was getting confused as she recognized the street Tobin was currently driving down. She wanted to break the silence but didn’t, waiting to see what Tobin had up her sleeve. 

As soon as Tobin pulled to a stop, Christen looked over at her to see the girl just grinning smugly. “My house?” Christen asked, still confused since Tobin had told her to expect a post-dinner part to their date. 

Tobin just opened her door, walked around to help Christen out, and immediately started digging around in her back seat. She pulled out a box and bag before ushering Christen to her own front door.

“You realize we are at my house, right? You’re not like trying to say this date is over with or anything?”

Tobin just chuckled as Christen finally moved to open her door. “Yes, Chris, I know this is your house. Trust me, I don’t want this date to end, but I thought we could just spend the rest of the night somewhere a little more private. Save the more public stuff for the second date.”

Christen just glanced back with her eyebrows raised, challenging Tobin’s confidence of getting a second date. 

After getting inside, Christen decided to take Morena out since Tobin said she needed a minute or two to set up. Set what up, Christen had no idea. 

Christen couldn’t help but laugh as she walked back inside, Morena trotting in front of her as the dog made her way to see what Tobin was up to. Tobin had moved couch cushions onto the floor near the coffee table, which now had a full chess set on it, flanked by two wine glasses filled with wine. Tobin just stood smiling proudly, holding her hands behind her back. 

“Chess? You want to play chess on our first date?” Christen just laughed.

“Well, you said the other day that you’re incredible at it, and I’m not so bad either, so I figured we could see who’s the superior player. Besides, I thought you’d appreciate the nerdier side of this idea, _Stanford_.” Tobin teased with the nickname, loving that Christen truly seemed to exude the nerdiness typically attributed to Stanford graduates, unlike Kelley, who asked Tobin whether Genovia was a real country the other day. Christen had made her way to the other girl and  was leaning her forehead against Tobin’s shoulder at this point, just shaking her head and laughing lightly at the idea of a chess competition for a date. “I was pretty nervous about tonight and Alex suggested just doing something chill, so I thought we could just have a night in after dinner and save some more typical date ideas for later. If there is a later, which I really hope there is.” 

Christen pulled her head up and just couldn’t hold it in anymore. She reached up and gently grabbed Tobin’s jaw before pulling the other girl into a kiss, needing to show how perfect she thought the idea was. 

“I love it. But, I am absolutely going to kick your Tarheel ass, so…” Christen smirked, moving away and starting to disappear down the hall, toward her room, leaving Tobin a little speechless, still holding one hand behind her back. 

“Where are you going?” Tobin finally asked, a little entranced after Christen kissed her like _that_. “I still have a surprise.”

“If we are going to have a serious game, then I need to get comfortable, so I thought I’d change. You want something too? It’s only fair.”

“Ok. Yeah, that sounds good. I didn’t think about clothes, sorry.” Tobin says, a little annoyed she didn’t think about the fact that it would be a little uncomfortable to sit on the floor and play chess in their dresses. “But, I got a little something for Morena too, is it cool if I give it to her?”

Tobin finally pulled her hand from behind her back, showing a stuffed shark. Christen just laughed, loving that Tobin thought about her dog too. “Go for it. Just make sure she says thank you.” With that, the girl disappeared and only returned a few minutes later, clad in a t-shirt and _very fitting_ yoga pants. “I left some clothes for you on my bed, last door down the hall.”

Before long, both girls were changed and comfortably sitting on the cushions on the floor and already staring with intensity as each plotted their next move. 

Tobin was losing, and she knew Christen was smart and probably very good at chess, but she really thought she had this. Yet, here she was.  

Christen was just lying back now, sipping the last of the wine, as she watched Tobin scrunch her face in concentration, even though Christen was virtually guaranteed checkmate her next turn. It had been about fifteen minutes that Tobin was just staring at the board, occasionally hmm-ing and acting like she about to make a move before pulling her hand back and going back to staring. 

Christen had thrown the shark toy a few times for Morena, but was now growing antsy as the wine began to make her feel warm. 

“Tobin? You can forfeit, you know? Save yourself the embarrassment after all of that big talk.” She just smiled as Tobin barely acknowledged her, still intent on finding a move to keep her alive. 

Christen decided to make things even more fun and tease Tobin a little more. 

She set her glass down before crawling over to where Tobin sat. She leaned back against the couch and slowly started to slide her hand up Tobin’s leg, which rested next to her. 

“If you admit defeat, we could move things off the floor…maybe to the couch….or even the bedroom.” Christen whispered, now leaning into Tobin’s neck and nuzzling gently. 

Tobin was starting to break. She knew she was going to lose, but she really didn’t want to admit that. Christen, however, was making it very difficult to care. Suddenly, with Christen gently nipping at her neck, she wasn’t so worried about her pride. 

“You’re making it very hard to be a sore loser.” Tobin mumbled, tilting her head to let Christen have better access to do whatever the girl wanted to do.

“Mmmm,” Christen just hummed. “I would apologize for being so smart, but you knew that even when you were bragging about being the superior chess player.” Christen pulled back and slung her leg over Tobin and straddled the girl, knowing she had Tobin accepting the loss and ready to make use of the extra confidence the earlier wine was providing. “Now, admit you lost, fair and square, and we can play a much more interesting game.”

“Yeah, I will gladly let you kick my ass in whatever you want if this is what it gets me.” Tobin said, running her hands along Christen’s back. “You win, Chris. You definitely win.” At that point, Tobin didn’t care about anything other than kissing the girl on top of her. 

They had been hanging out casually for a couple of weeks and while that surprise kiss that Christen laid on her earlier was their first full kiss, they had felt so comfortable with each other physically that it didn’t feel like it. Now, with Christen straddling her on the floor, both leaning back against the couch, Tobin was glad for that familiarity, but she was almost desperate to take it further. 

Tobin pulled back a little. “Chris?” 

Christen knew exactly what Tobin was doing – she was checking in. Christen knew Tobin was growing more desperate, she could tell when the girl’s hands gripped harder and started moving with intent – clearly seeking a purpose and no longer just content with the touches during the aimless making out. 

Christen just caught Tobin’s gaze, needing to see the desire in the girl’s eyes before she could summon the energy needed to move things to her room. She managed to stand up, despite the haze induced by the past ten minutes. She just reached out for Tobin’s hand, pulling the girl up and leading her down the hall, all without saying a word. 

Tobin was glad for that. She doesn’t know if her voice would work at this moment. She just let Christen pull her down the hall, completely hypnotized by the girl in front of her. She vaguely remembered she was wearing Christen’s clothes, half wishing they had done this when they were both dressed up because Tobin _really_ wanted to be the one to get Christen out of that dress, but she figured there would be plenty of opportunities for that….or she hoped, at least. 

Before Tobin realized, Christen had stopped. The dark-haired girl was standing in front of her bed, looking at Tobin with a much more gentle gaze than before. Tobin finally snapped out of her haze and moved toward the girl. 

Tobin slid her hands around Christen’s hips before kissing the girl a little harder than she initially intended. She couldn’t help it, even in yoga pants, Christen looked incredible. She pushed the girl’s shirt up a little as she moved her hands across her back before returning to rub her thumb against Christen’s hip bone. “Are you sure?” she finally broke the silence, needing to make absolutely sure Christen was okay with this. 

“I’m sure.” Christen replied, reaching for the drawstring of her own sweatpants that Tobin was currently wearing. “Are you?” she asked. As soon as Tobin nodded her consent, Christen spun the girl around and pushed her so she fell on to the bed. 

Tobin just laid flat on her back, mouth open and gaping, as Christen straddled her. _Again_ , she thought as the ending to their chess game entered Tobin’s mind. Clearly, Christen liked to be in charge and Tobin was so turned on she could barely contain it. She needed Christen, now. 

  
As Christen had her way sucking behind Tobin’s ear, Tobin desperately tried to push the girl’s shirt up and get the thing off. Briefly relenting, Christen pulled up and ripped her shirt the rest of the way off, leaning down to pull Tobin’s off as well. Tobin let Christen have control for a another minute before she pulled Christen into her and began trailing kisses down her throat and chest, all while reaching around and unhooking Christen’s bra with one hand. 

  
At that, Christen pulled back a little and just laughed. “Smooth,” she said chuckling until Tobin made her way to a very sensitive area, which quickly halted all laughter as Christen tried to hold back a moan. 

The two made quick work of the rest of their clothes, finding themselves entangled with nothing else between them. They both took a moment after their last clothes were thrown somewhere haplessly behind them to really take the other in. For Tobin, Christen was every bit as breathtaking as she imagined. She was honestly finding it hard to breathe. That’s how beautiful Christen was in this moment, leaning back and looking down at Tobin, completely bare and a mix of desire and affection in her eyes. 

_ God, I love Fridays, _ Tobin thought before briefly reaching up and leading Christen back down by her jaw, kissing the girl as she gently flipped their positions. She wanted to go first. She needed to taste Christen first. 

“I think I need a minute…or two.” Christen managed between breaths. “That was…”

Tobin just laughed, rolling onto her side and reaching out to run her hand across Christen’s side, stopping at her ribs, pulling the girl into her a little as she recovered. “Take your time. There’s no rush.”

Somehow what started as an almost desperate need to satisfy the tension that had been rising ever since the two properly met, was turning into something more. Tobin just laid there taking in the slightly sweaty and very disheveled Christen as the girl caught her breath. Her curls were a little wilder now and she was just letting Tobin run her hands across her ribs as she laid with her eyes closed. Tobin just gazed with such reverence because this sight and this feeling were things she wanted to remember forever. 

Finally, Christen opened her eyes and found Tobin just looking at her far more softly than about five, even ten, minutes ago. She just offered a smile and grabbed the hand that had been caressing her side. 

“You okay?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah,” Christen offered a smile. “I’m perfect.” Now, wanting to return the favor and make Tobin feel as good as the girl just made her feel, Christen rolled completely into Tobin, kissing the girl intently. Christen felt the shift, too. This, right here, was far more gentle than when they started and she really meant it, _this was perfect_. 

Tobin was having the best sleep she’s had in months when she felt something nudging her back. Thinking it was Christen, she just smiled and relaxed, trying to drift back into slumber, content to be wrapped up in the girl she spent the better part of the night getting to know better. “Sleep, Chris. S’good.” She just mumbled, shifting slightly.

The nudging didn’t stop, however. It got harder. And, wetter? _Wait,_ Tobin thought. _What_?

She looked behind her and instead of Christen, she found Morena lying on the bed and looking at her quizzically. 

“Oh. Hey, girl.” Tobin offered, sitting up a little now that she was awake at the nose of a dog instead of the hands of her girl. “Where is your mom, huh?”

Morena, expectedly, did not answer, only pawed gently at Tobin and tried to sneak a lick of the girl’s hand that was scratching her head. 

Luckily, the dog didn’t need to answer Tobin, as Christen walked back into the room. Her hair had been put up in a bun and she had thrown on the t-shirt she was wearing the night before, the yoga pant, unfortunately, back on. 

“Hey, you’re up!” Christen beamed. “Sorry, I didn’t know she snuck in here. I ordered breakfast and had it delivered, thought we could extend this date a little longer, if that’s okay? I kind of owe you a meal and a thank you, considering how great last night was.” Christen said, now leaning on the bed and running her hand through Tobin’s hair, lightly taming the wilder parts. 

Tobin just leaned into the touch, still slightly wishing she was asleep. “Hmm. That sounds good, Chris. And, you don’t owe me anything, but breakfast sounds great.” 

It took them another few minutes to get out of bed. Tobin had managed to pull Christen down on the covers as she ran her hand up the girl’s back. Tobin just wanted to soak every moment of this morning up for what it worth and that called for a little cuddling. She was also happy Morena was there, even though the dog was currently growing even more impatient and wanting attention so much that she was trying to nudge her way in between Christen and Tobin. Tobin just wanted a few more blissful moments with her girls. 

Tobin pulled back and laughed as Christen wrapped Morena up in her arms. “Waking up to two beautiful girls and breakfast?!” Tobin said as she moved to get out of bed and find the clothes that Christen had leant her last night. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” 

 “Yeah, I’d say you’re pretty lucky.” She said with a wink. She put Morena on the ground before going up behind Tobin and kissing the girl’s shoulder, now clothed in her own shirt. “Breakfast is in the kitchen and there’s a toothbrush for you in the bathroom, so take your time waking up. I’ll be out here whenever you’re ready.” 

XX

Tobin had just closed the door to her house when Kelley’s head appeared around the corner. No body, just a head sticking out and grinning widely. 

Tobin just rolled her eyes. “What are you doing, Kel?”

Now inside, Tobin could see that Kelley and Alex had just finished breakfast and were clearly waiting for her to return home. 

“Nothing. I was just wondering where you were is all. I mean, we didn’t hear from you, so I’m assuming things went well?” Kelley said while gesturing wildly, clearly not able to contain her excitement. 

“It went great, Kel.” Tobin offered with a smile. It was great. It was better than great, but Tobin was tired and already missing the brunette and her dog, so she really just wanted to go lie down for a while before they had to be at the stadium.

She did fill Kelley and Alex in on everything, letting them know the restaurant was a hit, and assuring them that their idea of hanging out at Christen’s was a good one. Well, almost everything. She didn’t go into detail about things after the chess game, but she did tell them that Christen would be at their game later and how she would probably hang with the team after. That seemed to excite Kelley even more, surely because the defender could interrogate Christen about the date sooner than she planned. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go lie down for a bit before we leave. I’m a little tired and maybe a little sore.” She said quickly with a smirk before disappearing into her room before Kelley or Alex could properly react. _Yeah, I really love Fridays,_ Tobin thought as she ran through the events of the previous night.  


End file.
